


Did I do Something Wrong?

by Mn_Doodlez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Catra (She-Ra), Season 1, catradora, pre-Princess Prom, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mn_Doodlez/pseuds/Mn_Doodlez
Summary: Catra reflects on the fact that Adora left her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	Did I do Something Wrong?

Low rumbles of machinery filled the cold room where Catra layed. She was trying to fall asleep, a paper thin, torn up blanket draped around her. It didn’t provide much warmth, and Catra could feel herself shiver at the cold air hitting her skin through the rips of her cover. She still wasn’t used to how cold the Fright Zone dorms were, even after having lived there for as long as she could remember, which was kind of ironic. But there was something that had changed, warmth that was missing. 

Memories of the stupid blonde girl she used to share her bed with kept flooding Catra’s mind. Each time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Adora. It made her heart skip to the point she wanted to throw up. It hadn’t been that long since Adora had left her, and Catra still couldn’t process it, as much as she didn’t want to admit it. Adora’s laugh, Adora’s smile, Adora’s eyes, Adora- it wouldn't leave her mind.

Everything reminded Catra of Adora. They had had so many memories in the Fright Zone, that every corner Catra took, she saw Adora’s face. It was pure torture at this point. Shadow Weaver wasn’t helping either, sending Catra on all these missions to get Adora back. All these missions would fail, proving to Catra everytime that Adora wasn’t coming back. And each time hurt more than the last. She would try everything.

She would see Adora, smiling, laughing, her eyes lighting up, but with others. People she barely knew. Throwing everything her and Catra had built over the years. For a shiny weapon, a fancy dress and some princesses. Things Adora hated. 

Catra couldn’t help but feel confused. What the hell had happened between them for Adora to leave so suddenly? Catra could never have seen it coming, and never could have prepared for her to lose everything in barely a day. All of a sudden, Adora wasn’t there anymore, and although Catra tried acting tough, she couldn’t help but fell her heart ache.

What had Catra done wrong for their relationship to fall apart so easily? What had pushed Adora to move on from her so easily? Was it her? Catra couldn’t help but question herself. She thought that things were going fine between them. So how was it that Adora, her life-long best friend, had just left so easily. Was Catra not enough for her to stay? What was so special about Sparkle girl and Arrow boy for Adora to just throw everything away?

Maybe it was Adora’s hero complex that had gotten to her big stupid head. It was no secret that Adora always had this complex, always trying to that responsibility for Catra, as if Catra couldn’t take care of herself. So when she found that famous shiny sword, she had probably just decided to leave everything behind to be the greater person. That was such an Adora thing, and Catra hated that. That was speculation of course, what else could she do but sit here, wondering why her best friend had left her out of nowhere. 

Catra had speculated every scenario at this point, trying to wrap her head around the situation. It was making her sadder and angrier every day. What else could she do? It's not like she could just ask Adora. The blonde was in Brightmoon now. And anyway, it would hurt Catra's ego too much to do so. 

Catra turned around and was met face to face with the drawing of her and Adora. Long claw marks trailed along the picture, quite the symbolism. Of course, Catra heart started to race again, sadness and anger building up. It was starting to hurt even more, which Catra didn't think would be possible. She turned back around quickly, trying to forget the drawing existed in the first place.

Catra's heart wouldn't stop racing, and she felt her breath shorten. She was holding her head, claws digging into her scalp, trying to stop herself from having another panic attack. She closed her eyes, feeling tears starting to form. Her breath felt shorter and shorter, and she tried her best to ground herself back into reality. 

Memories of Adora leaving invaded her mind, the look Adora had given her in Thaymore, the incident in Salineas, everything was too much. Catra tried to regulate her breathing, to little success. 

The cat girl had been feeling this way for weeks by now, and she wondered if this feeling would ever go away. She didn’t want to feel this way anymore. She wanted to forget about Adora, forget about all their memories together for her heart to stop hurting. She wanted to focus on her new Force Captain position, rule Etheria all for herself, and crush Adora under her foot and show her what she had been missing. 

And yet here she was. Trying to calm down after seeing a stupid drawing they had made together. 

After a while, Catra started to calm down. She could finally breathe again. She found herself so stupid. After everything she had been through, she was still crying over Adora and her stupid decisions. She felt pathetic. She was pathetic. 

A rush of anger came right after the sadness. If she could, Catra would've screamed her heart out, cursing at the world, cursing at Adora. Catra was so tired of feeling this weak, this useless. 

Then, in a brief instant, Catra stopped to think. She was tired of playing into this game. Adora had made her this way, she thought to herself. This wasn't Catra's fault, it was Adora's. Adora had decided to betray Catra, make her feel these horrible feelings. Catra didn't want to play in this game anymore. 

Adora had made her life hell? Well, Catra would do the same thing. And she would make sure to show her that she was in control now. And if she would have to destroy the world one day, she would, to make sure Adora knew Catra hadn't lost. Adora had.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I projecting tf onto Catra? Yes. Anyways enjoyyyy


End file.
